


[Podfic] I Have Heard of Your Paintings Well Enough

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate helps Irene to become someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Have Heard of Your Paintings Well Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Have Heard of Your Paintings Well Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295094) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 



> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Check it out for more awesome stories.
> 
>  **Length:** 02:45  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/06%20%5bSherlock%5d%20I%20Have%20Heard%20of%20Your%20Paintings%20Well%20Enough.mp3) (3.0 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Many thanks to holyfant for giving blanket permission to podfic!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover art graciously provided by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/).


End file.
